


Good Times Come From Bad Decisions

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stand, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: General Hux wakes up one morning after a party, hung over, only to find that he had gone home with Poe Dameron of the Resistance the night before.Written for Day 2 of Gingerpilot Week - Memory Loss





	Good Times Come From Bad Decisions

Armitage Hux woke up knowing only one thing-- his head hurt like a bantha. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to remember what had happened the previous night. There had been a party hosted by a wealthy man in Canto Bight that the top First Order officials had been invited to. There were also some Resistance officials there, Hux remembered. The so-called “Supreme Leader” had bolted at the sight of his mother and Hux had already started on his fourth drink by that point. Who else was there from the Resistance besides General Leia? Hux tried to remember but honestly his memory was a bit fuzzy from that point out.  _ Well, _ he thought.  _ At least I got back to my hotel room alright. _

A groan coming from beside him alerted Hux to the fact that he was not alone. Oh goodness, who in the stars had he gone back to his room with last night? If it was Kylo Ren he swore he was going to blow up another star system out of pure anger and disgust. Tentatively, he opened his eyes. 

Oh no.

This… This was much worse than Kylo Ren.

Hux sat up quickly and immediately regretted it upon getting hit with the vertigo that followed. He let out a groan of pain and clutched at his head. This noise had apparently fully awoken his bedmate, who rolled over to look at him.

General Hux and Poe Dameron stared at each other for a solid minute before Poe uttered a single word.

“Fuck.”

“Yes, that seems to have been the case,” Hux stated, embarrassedly pointing out both of their lack of clothing. Poe sat up slowly with another groan. “Do you remember anything from last night?” Hux asked him.

“Some of it’s starting to come back to me,” Poe replied, refusing to look at Hux. “Why, how much do you remember?”

“Nothing at all,” Hux lied. In truth, as soon as he had laid eyes on Poe he had gotten a flash of memory of curly hair under his fingers and a warm body on top of his.

“That’s kind of a shame,” Poe said with a chuckle. Hux raised an eyebrow at him in inquisition as the pilot looked back over at him. “The thing I remember most is how damn good it was.” Hux’s face flushed crimson and he cleared his throat.

“Well, I’m glad you had a good time,” he said.

“Did you not?”

“Not what?”

“Have a good time?” Hux pondered this. He could lie and say that he had had a terrible time, but really, what was the point?

“I… did,” he replied. Poe gave a small smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Poe spoke again.

“I always thought you were pretty, General,” he said with a sly grin. Hux looked at him.

“Really, now.”

“Definitely,” replied Poe. “With that pretty orange hair of yours? And those eyes?” Hux looked away from Poe again, feeling embarrassed. “I know we’re on different sides of a war,” Poe continued. “But it’s a shame, really. I really enjoyed last night.” Hux nodded. Of all the people to sleep with, drunk him had to have chosen a damn Resistance pilot. Hux was hit with another sudden memory of immense pleasure as Poe left a trail of kisses up his neck. Poe was right, it was quite a shame that they were on opposite sides of a war, or Hux might like to do this again sometime, though obviously next time when they were sober.

“Hey, would you want to maybe do this again sometime?” Poe asked, as though reading Hux’s mind. Hux’s head snapped up to look at Poe yet again.

“What?”

“I dunno,” Poe said. Now it was his turn to blush. “We could figure it out. Take private ships to some planet and crash there for the night.”

“I was that good, huh?” Hux asked, sarcastically. Poe merely shrugged, looking hopeful. Hux thought about it for a minute. What a scandal it would be if word got out that he was having an affair with a Resistance pilot… But how thrilling it would be, also. Hux wasn’t going to lie, he had been attracted to Poe ever since he first laid eyes on the man. And to be honest, he needed a break; a way to relieve stress every once in a while. If he didn’t have any sort of outlet it was sure to kill him soon. Keeping it a secret from Kylo Ren might be difficult though… But what a slap in the face it would be for Ren to have his General sleeping with the enemy! In his position Hux was always thinking of ways to make his new Supreme Leader’s life difficult. 

“Fine,” he said after a long pause. Poe blinked, slightly taken aback.

“Really?” he asked. Hux nodded. “Awesome.” They looked at each other again for another minute before Poe, without prompting, leaned over to kiss Hux. Hux kissed back, wrapping his arms around Poe and laying back down on the bed, bringing Poe down on top of him. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Poe’s tongue to delve inside.

“Mm, you taste like chocolate,” Poe muttered against Hux’s lips.

“Was I eating chocolate last night?” Hux considered. “I must have been, I suppose.” Poe chuckled and went back to kissing Hux. Neither of them had enough energy at the moment to go for another round of whatever they did last night, so they simply laid there, lazily making out for a good few minutes until Hux pulled away.

“I’ve got to get up, unfortunately,” he said, much to Poe’s disappointment. “The First Order isn’t going to run itself.”

“I thought Kylo Ren was the Supreme Leader,” Poe said, rolling off of Hux to allow him to sit up. Hux let out a curt laugh.

“Yeah, the brat’s got the title,” he said, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. Poe chuckled as Hux started getting dressed.

“I’ll call you, Hugs.” Hux shot Poe a nasty look at the use of the nickname, but Poe just shot back a shit-eating grin.

“Until next time then, Commander Dameron.”

“General.”

As Hux opened the door to leave, he looked back at Poe one last time. Poe winked at him, and Hux gave him a small smile before exiting and closing the door behind him.


End file.
